lshaogfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi Shits Himself At Olive Garden (Movie)
Luigi Shits Himself At Olive Garden (abbreviated as LSHAOG) is a 2018 ???-American romantic-comedy action short directed by starlightshoe (youtube alias TheFreshPrinceOfDalaam) based on an original meme from an unknown creator. The plot revolves around Luigi's pursuit of Robbie Rotten, an evasive yet wealthy man who he has discovered a mutual soulmateship with the titular, everyman Luigi. When Luigi meets Robbie and shits on his shift at the local Olive Garden, a small town family aides Luigi in his search for true love. The video features many characters and IPs that are used in ways to create a new, original canon in a way comparable to Youtube Poop edits, thus earning the title of such. LSHAOG started production in June 2018, a return to YTP after a year-long hiatus from the Shrekoning Collaboration that TheFreshPrinceOfDalaam had participated in. The creation of the document started, and the plot was first conceptualized within the month. The first trailer dropped in September 2018, calling for a September 29th release date. However, TFPOD (starlightshoe) is a lazy bastard that only had half of the rough film finished by the time of release. The rest of the crew waited patiently for the true release date, which would come to pass on December 31st/January 1st/ January 2nd showings. LSHAOG has been released to critical acclaim (so far) with a whopping 27 likes and 1 dislikes . At this moment, it stands at about 550 views, and a sequel has been released in August 2019, 8 months after it first premiered. A third addition to the canon is currently in development. Plot Outlined in the Production Doc, linked here. Development LSHAOG's plot was first created by starlightshoe alone, with a basic premise consisting of Squidward, Luigi, Barry, and Bobby attending Chikken Naggeto Academy in a blatant parody of Doki Doki Literature Club in early 2018. Some time later, they made a tumblr post detailing the following: lms if u want to plan a chill youtube poop with me that includes luigi bobby hill barry b benson and squidward meeting under unlikely circumstance and going for one night out on the town including scenic places such as olive garden michaels and the roof of a hospital The people who did like the post were contacted for ideas, detailed alone until starlightshoe invited everyone to said document, where chaos erupted and this beautiful disaster came about plot-wise. From there, the personal discord server went wild and took over a channel for the purpose of discussion and planning of the video. Multiple ideas came about from different people, such as light novels, side stories, and other ways to explore the canon further in depth. Technologically speaking, LSHAOG was by far the most hefty editing job starlightshoe had taken on. It was by far the longest, used a wide variety of techniques, and utilized multiple different softwares at the same time. Majority of the composition and editing was done using Wondershare Filmora (cracked) and some editing and masking was done in Sony Vegas Pro 14 (cracked also) with majority of image editing taking place in Paint Tool Sai (do i even have to repeat it) and recording using GIFCAM and animations through Krita (suprisingly free). At it's peak, LSHAOG's development folder contained upwards of 150-200 files and sources with a poor organizational system and schedule management (as well as procrastination, homework and college applications) contributing to the 6 month hiatus. Category:Media Category:Movies